


武林杂志

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: CP原著向，杨威利中心，群像纯搞笑娱乐





	1. 第六回 假饿汉卧倒书馆前 真大盗现型衙门榜

“醒了醒了。”  
巴格达胥闻着烧鸡味儿醒来便对上一张长了雀斑的俊脸，吓得他差点又一口气晕回去。  
亚典波罗对男人没那么多耐心，把人从草垫子上拉起来，捏开他的嘴就要往下灌米汤。  
杨威利有些看不下去了，拦住了他，接过碗亲自给巴格达胥喂：“别手抖，一会儿全洒了，浪费。”  
巴格达胥白眼翻到肚子里，面上还得表现得感激涕零：“恩人……噗……”  
“哎……刚滚开的米汤，怕你熬不过去就给你端来赶紧喝，别浪费啊。”亚典波罗赶紧从杨威利手里抢过碗，捏着巴格达胥的嘴巴继续往下灌，一边灌还一边振振有词：“看你这饿了好几天了，先吃点流食。”  
先寇布倚在库房门口看了一会，确认没什么危险，怀里压好了短刀便出门去了。 

巴格达胥是昨天晕倒在杨威利的书馆门前的。看起来蓬头垢面气若游丝，不知道哪里的一丝精气神吊着，硬是让他趴倒在了书馆前。第一个发现的先寇布本打算不让第二个人发现活口，奈何这厮突然爆发两声怪叫，引得早起出摊的邻里乡亲都往这边瞧。  
卡介伦这个半吊子郎中假模假式给他摸了半天脉，深沉地点了点头。  
“如何？”杨威利抿了一口茶，味儿有点不正。  
卡介伦看他一眼没答话，提笔写处方。  
杨威利正觉着饮之无味弃之可惜，卡介伦递上了处方笺，他撇下茶杯轻声读出：“米汤一碗，辅馒头半个榨菜半碟？什么病这么治？”  
“饿的。”  
“哦，可需什么药引？”  
“烧鸡半只，在他鼻尖转一圈即可。”卡介伦咂了咂嘴，“最好再来二两酒。” 

尤里安啃着油晃晃的烧鸡腿，一手端着米汤放在巴格达胥面前，叮嘱他慢慢喝，当心伤了胃。  
巴格达胥已经连喝了三天米汤，肠子里刮得一点油水都没有，一股酸水伴着口水往上冒，嘴里还说不出一个不字，心里把这群人全记载了账上。  
为了晕得逼真饿得瓷实，他把自己饿了足足五天，就为了打入这家其貌不扬的书馆内部，上峰的指令违抗不得，再多的疑惑也只能顺着米汤往肚子里咽。

那边厢尤里安却给杨威利抱怨，他连吃了三天烧鸡腿，真的腻了，下回这种活儿能不能给亚典波罗来干。  
杨威利笑他人小鬼大，却也没再叫他继续吃，铺了纸蘸饱了墨，洋洋洒洒写了起来。  
“先生，你说他到底是来干什么的？”  
杨威利头不抬手不停，等着养子自己继续往下说。  
“他也不傻，说自己是东家破产的落难武师。也是，那身腱子肉，说是北边过来的灾民也没人信。”  
少年端端正正站在案前，和之前在库房里啃鸡腿的小儿判若两人，杨威利搁了笔，把尤里安喊来看他新写的墨宝。  
“吃亏是福，福如东海……先生！”少年人还是沉不住气。  
“刺探，潜伏，暗杀，无非这几个选项，我们已经知道他的目的，且看他下一步动作。”杨威利笑着拭净了手，拿开冰凉的镇纸，似乎对自己的大作非常满意，“今早卡介伦说欠了对街酒坊二钱银子，你先给他们送去吧。” 

杨威利的书馆开在街里，说不上一等一的好地段，也算宾客往来不绝。按着他最初的想法是开家书院，卡介伦拉着他算了半天的成本和申报难度，他就甩手给了卡介伦全权操办  
“为什么不开个客栈？”尤里安鼻头顶着笔杆发问。  
“那也借鉴得太明显了。”卡介伦在大堂的桌子前站了半个时辰，最终大笔一挥“伊谢尔伦”四个大字。 

巴格达胥能下地以后被赋予极大的自由，除了后院的厢房不能随意进出，他这个编外杂工需要在前院各处做活儿。  
前院的茶社杂人多，说书的先生坐在小台上，讲着别处听不到的话本。  
“上回书说道，这个杨大侠在劫法场之后与夫人许下诺言，待一切了结过后，二人云游塞外，再不问世事。”  
“奈何造化弄人，明明成功在即，杨大侠却撒手人寰，所以上回落得章回名，‘塞上牛羊空许约’。”  
台下茶客哄了他赶紧接着讲。  
“这回书接着讲，‘寡妇门前是非多’！” 

巴格达胥瞅着起哄叫好的客人发愣，转过神来，亚典波罗已经站在他旁边吧唧吧唧嗑着瓜子了。  
“呸，怎么样，这可是我写的书，有意思吧？”他看了看巴格达胥手里的扫帚，没好意思继续把瓜子壳儿扔地上，手里攥紧紧的嘴上没停。  
“你这身上也没个文牒，我们也不好收留你太久，最近上头查得紧，趁着这些天养好身子，尽早回原籍去吧。”  
亚典波罗这话说的合情合理，巴格达胥只能应和着，秉持着言多必失的卧底信条，他在等待一个机会。  
  
杨威利不是个摆架子的老板，每日都出现在饭桌上和伙计们一起吃饭。掌柜和账房的活都落在卡介伦身上，他也做的开心。让人想不通的是。他对伙计们算得上大方，对自家老板是真的抠门。  
“杨，最近有些吃紧，你屋里的茶叶再买便宜点的。”  
杨威利表示这种事情他一个人说了不算，要举手表决。  
结果是除了没反应过来的巴格达胥，其他人一致通过了卡介伦的提案。  
杨威利挠头加懊恼，随即又提出了增加酒水的建议，得到了除卡介伦外的一致同意。

先寇布回来得晚了点，好在尤里安有记得给他留了一份饭菜。  
遣散了伙计们，几个人围着先寇布等他边吃边说。  
“噫……这肉怎么这么咸？”  
“今儿厨子失恋了，黯然销魂呢，要么快吃，要么快讲。”亚典波罗想摸把瓜子，手伸进口袋才发现吃完了。  
“前些日子不是在咱们城外官道附近被劫了一伙镖，那家镖局和他城里的官老爷沾亲带故的，当下衙门里就拍了通缉悬赏。”先寇布舍了不得劲的碗，端起酒壶就喝，喝完不解渴，又把杨威利面前的茶壶拿了过去。  
“东西丢在咱门口，咱衙门老爷面上过去不，便也下了通缉。”  
亚典波罗来了兴致，把自己的酒壶也推过去叫他快说。  
“我看了榜，画上俩人，长的嘛，比我差点也算周正，奇的是其中那个黑发的，生了一对异色眼瞳。”  
先寇布把酒壶往桌上一磕：“再一打听，江湖诨号——‘双璧’！”  
“行，明天辞了说书先生，你收拾收拾上台吧。”杨威利笑着拿回自己的茶壶，已经空荡荡的了。

临散会时亚典波罗八卦犯了，抓着杨威利问道：“你和格林希尔小姐上回怎么样了？”  
杨威利愣了半刻，挠头回答：“没……没怎样，先没打算要孩子。”  
尤里安心里肃然起敬，先生总是高瞻远瞩，刚见上几面就能想到千里之外去，不愧为人生楷模。


	2. 第七回  豪杰屋顶巧争锋  妖魔鬼怪夜现形

对于双璧大盗的到来杨威利并没有什么紧张感，横竖他这个刚刚饱本的小书馆也入不了人家的法眼，只不过听这俩人的外貌描述，总觉得有些熟悉。  
隔天杨威利难得起了大早，也不知道往哪儿去了。尤里安寻他不着，捏着二钱银子去找卡介伦。  
他摊开手掌递上银子，倒是把卡介伦愣住了。  
“我们和酒肆的帐已经结清了啊？”  
“酒肆老板也是这么说的，先生一大早就出门了，只能先给你了。”

卡介伦心眼在肚子里转了两圈，搁笔收起账本，也不接过尤里安手里的钱，“就当杨不识数吧，我这儿账上没有的钱也不好收下，他从私房钱里拿出来的你就自己收着，有时间记得给他吧。”尤里安转身要走，又被卡介伦喊住了：“再和他说一声，屋顶上头一大片瓦碎的碎烂得烂赶紧修，和他说了好几次他都记不住。”  
  
晚上先寇布从衙门里回来，尤里安要给他盛饭，他挥挥手表示在衙门里吃过了。他这个捕头做了有一段时间，终于碰上个“大案”，少不了东奔西走。  
“嗯？人还没回来？”他倚在门框上捏着酒壶，听到杨威利整日未归的消息露出了复杂的表情。  
前院的茶馆还没有打烊，正是热闹的时候，大部分人手都凑在前院，尤里安不敢舍了后厢不顾，便求先寇布去寻人。  
先寇布在城里杨威利常去的地方转了一圈没打探到踪迹，倒是有人说看到杨先生一早往城门去了。  
先寇布心里咯噔一下，连忙往城门赶，终究没赶上关门的点。  
守城的士兵里有认得捕头的，答应了他如果值班时候见了一位杨姓的先生，夜里帮忙照看着点。

回到书馆的时候，前院也已是曲终人散，尤里安和亚典波罗搭着手收拾桌椅。  
隐隐约约间他仿佛听到城郊半山寺庙的钟声，明明是不可能听到的声音。  
今夜恐有大事发生。

明月当空秋风洗尘，秋虫鸣叫如刀剑厮磨，扰人清梦。  
守在库房的巴格达胥打了个哈欠，卡介伦惯会折磨人，听信了先寇布的话今夜轮流守夜，直到天亮开了城门出去寻人。  
这让他更确定了这家书馆的主人身后藏有什么秘密，心里有了些小想法。

分配任务的时候尤里安没插嘴，待巴格达胥离开他提出了自己的思虑。  
卡介伦不是不知道巴格达胥来意不善，拍拍尤里安的脑袋让他守好杨威利的厢房，来了一句“路遥知马力不足，日久见人心叵测”，也不知道晃动的是灯光，还是他的脑袋。  
巴格达胥不知道的是，本该守在后门的先寇布，视线从未离开过库房的屋顶。

库房顶上传来阵阵响动，巴格达胥装作睡了过去完全没听到的样子，任由来人在房顶上蹦跶。等到第三个人飞身上房之后，他悄默默地往杨威利的厢房摸去。

对罗严塔尔和米达麦亚举行了热烈的欢迎仪式的，正是先寇布。他二人蒙着面穿着紧身夜行衣，罗严塔尔一双异色的眼睛在月光下熠熠生辉闪闪发光。  
“二位不请自来，怕是来者不善吧？”  
“起夜上厕所，绕得有点远，还请壮士放我们回去。”米达麦亚拦住准备动手的罗严塔尔先开了口。  
“二位这个起夜可真是兴师动众，怕是迎着风撒尿都看不出风向了吧？”说话间先寇布已经长刀出鞘，月光下钢刀寒光阵阵，正是直奔罗严塔尔而去。  
一言不合，开打就完事儿了。三人你来我往眉来眼去刀光剑影，场景纷繁让人懒得描述。罗严塔尔挡住一记劈砍，米达麦亚心领神会当下垫步凌腰往前院撤去。先寇布没料想他二人毫不恋战，手下动作慢了半分，罗严塔尔甩手一镖身形虚晃便朝米达麦亚的方向溜去。

还没等他追上，疾风之狼的身影就在他面前伴随着一声惨叫，咻地一下消失了。  
他并没有疑惑很久，因为他后脚也踩空了，直勾勾掉了下去。

亚典波罗手脚麻利地把二人捆在大厅柱子上，末了不忘嘱咐一声：“二位千万别剧烈挣扎啊，这柱子也不太稳，万一整个房顶塌下来……。”米达麦亚回想了一下自己踩到那块破瓦时屋顶坍塌的触感，只觉此言非虚，当下安静了下来。  
罗严塔尔对偌大的厅堂只在他俩旁边点了一盏灯的抠门行为十分嫌弃。

正当尤里安把五花大绑的巴格达胥也压过来时，大门开了，来者正是失踪了一整天的杨威利。

“嗯？都没睡？半夜凑一起讲鬼故事呢？”  
“先生！”尤里安叫得活像半夜见了鬼，卡介伦只好又点了盏灯赶紧把杨威利迎进来，这才发现尤里安为什么如此惊讶。

一天不见，杨威利坐上轮椅了。  
“你们好啊。”菲列特利加推着杨威利进了屋，也被眼前的一片狼藉吓了一跳，“打扰你们拆迁了？”

罗严塔尔此刻安安静静坐着痛腚思痛，一双眼睛贼溜溜往杨威利身上瞟。  
“如果你们不知道从何开始，能不能先把我放了。”巴格达胥的声音从角落里响起，亚典波罗嫌烦，去后厨找了个冷馒头反手给他塞上。  
杨威利默认了这个事件处理的优先级，并表示自己暂无大碍。

“之前和你说屋顶要塌了你老记不得找人来修，这下差点房梁都塌了，花钱更多不说还要误好几天的生意，我怎么老跟你算这亏本的帐。”月光从屋顶的大窟窿里灌入大厅，卡介伦吹灭了手里的灯盏又重重地放到了桌上，屋顶落下的灰尘在月光里扬得四下都是。  
“咳咳……我的错，咳咳，明天就……”  
“现在是该讨论屋顶的问题吗？”罗严塔尔忍不住了，就地摇晃柱子对自己被忽视表示抗议。  
杨威利这才仔细看去：“这两位紧身衣加捆绑的朋友是怎么回事？”卡介伦轻咳两声提示他现场还有菲列特利加和尤里安，杨威利老脸一红当做什么都没说过。

菲列特利加推着他走进了瞧，两人灰头土脸却精神不减，特别是罗严塔尔的眼睛好认得很。  
“啊，真的是你们，帝国双璧！”杨威利脱口而出的话却带了点别的意思。  
罗严塔尔听得“帝国”二字皮笑肉不笑回他：“早听闻杨威利大名，如今一见名不虚传，当真上知天文，下肢瘫痪。”*

一旁的卡介伦听出来话中意了，问杨威利是不是认识他们。  
“不认识，赶紧报官吧。”杨威利回答得相当干脆。  
————————————

* 这句话是别的道友形容温皇的。我就是想写一写杨温里被菲菲推着轮椅一路狂奔的场景，dei，就是温皇那个温，老温的梗放他身上怎么这么合适啊！


	3. 第八回

一旁的卡介伦听出来话中意了，问杨威利是不是认识他们。  
“不认识，赶紧报官吧。”杨威利回答得相当干脆。  
“官就在这儿呢。”先寇布捧着碗从厨房过来了，忙了一晚上他也饿了，“你去哪儿了，找了你半天。”  
“啊……这说来话长。”杨威利又挠头。  
卡介伦打量了他的轮椅半天，开口问道：“多少钱？算你帐上。”杨威利试图讨价还价：“反正这里房顶椅子坏的坏烂的烂，就一起记在木匠单子上嘛。”  
亚典波罗不知什么时候找个了结实桌子蹲在上面啃馒头，笑他道：“学长又算糊涂账，你的店算你私房和记账上有区别吗？”  
卡介伦不依了，刚准备反击，罗严塔尔忍无可忍又晃柱子：“现在是该讨论账目的问题吗？”  
这群人从来不抓重点的吗？ 

“咳咳，两位朋友做个自我介绍吧。”杨威利显然不想透露什么，甩了招以退为进。  
“哼，英雄莫问出处。”罗严塔尔一扬下巴，大有英勇就义的气势。  
“对，流氓不问岁数。”亚典波罗拍拍手上的馒头渣，从桌上跳下来，“走走走，送官，拿赏银。”  
“等等！”沉默了好一会儿的米达麦亚出声了，“我们是双璧不假，但那趟镖不是我们劫的。”  
杨威利终于等到了这句话，示意菲列特利加把轮椅往前推了点，又重新仔细打量二人，虽灰头土脸但气势不减，特别是那个异色瞳的自有一番贵气。  
“既然不是二位所为，又为何夜半三更做起了飞贼的勾当？”  
“说出来你可能不信，我们真的是路过，谁知道你家屋顶破烂偏偏蹲这么多人。”  
“冒着被通缉的危险，在严阵以待的城里路过？”杨威利修长的手指轻敲轮椅的木质扶手，直截了当地问道：“那个东西那么重要吗？” 

两天后，菲列特利加推着杨威利的轮椅在街上散步，天气好得很，日头晒得人眼花，两人也丝毫没有回去的意思，毕竟书馆前脸还在整修，到处敲敲打打吵吵闹闹的。  
她和其他人一样不是很理解杨威利那晚的决定，只不过大家都默认了他的决策不会有错。  
这大概就叫盲从，她瞧着眼前的脑袋默默地点了点头。  
杨威利手里拿着卡介伦硬塞过来的采购单直叹气，有些不好意思地回头对菲列特利加说：“还要麻烦你一起来。”  
身后的大家闺秀从他手里接过单子，“应该的，毕竟你现在这样也有我的责任。”

那天杨威利早早去城外驿站接菲列特利加回城，这事他没好意思同别人说，卡介伦要是知道了肯定要阴阳怪气“你俩到底谁给谁护卫？”  
接到人之后日头还早，两人就顺道去了城郊的山寺上香郊游，这百无一用的书生一点不意外地脚滑摔断了腿，菲列特利加费了好大劲才在城门落钥之前把他给扛了回来，又是送医馆又是找轮椅。  
大夫偷偷冲着杨威利竖大拇指：“杨先生，您夫人真能干。”  
杨威利红了脸：“不，不是，她父亲还没同意呢。” 

一通采购之后，杨威利抱了满手的东西，菲列特利加推着他往医馆去复诊。快到晚饭的点，医馆附近反而围了好些人，街边搭了个简易台子，穿着奇怪的人在上面冲围观的群众喊着什么，还有人不断给人群塞传单。  
离得近了便听到那一声声的口号：“追随大主教，救世广慈悲。”  
杨威利当下变了脸色，催促菲列特利加快走。轮椅刚推出两步，散传单的教众就发现了他们，三步并作两步，念着口号就要过来塞传单。  
菲列特利加没搞清楚发生了什么，先溜总是没错的，脚下站稳手腕使劲，轮椅以后轮为支点翘起轮椅原地转了向，“先生，坐稳了。”  
杨威利一手抱着货物，一手抠住把手，只觉得两旁的景物飞速倒退，强风拂面发丝飞扬，身后却还有声声呼唤，“追随大主教，救世广慈悲！”  
“你……你，你干嘛追我们？”菲列特利加停在了医馆面前，扶在轮椅上喘气，推着个大男人飞奔了三条大街，就算是她也是够呛。  
追他俩的人也没落着好，没想到这女人这么能跑，上气不接下气地把写了“地球教”三个大字的传单塞到杨威利手上：“你们……要不，不跑，我干嘛追啊……。”  
医生从堂里出来，只见面色泛白的杨威利和扶在后面颤抖的菲列特利加，当下拿出了十成的演技声泪俱下：“夫人，节哀啊！”

负责修缮的工人手脚麻利地很，没几天书馆就焕然一新，该置办的新东西也布置好了，只差最后的打扫就可以重新开业了。  
这几天亚典波罗也没闲着，给他的“塞上牛羊空许约，寡妇门前是非多”又添了几章后续，神神秘秘不给人看，只说等排出来你们就知道了。  
他遮遮掩掩写着，身旁是算盘打得眼花缭乱的卡介伦。先寇布带着林兹他们几个在桌子另一头打叶子牌，眼神来回间已经杀了几百回合。电光火石间波布兰一把拍在桌子上，一手抓着先寇布的一只手：“你他妈出老千！”  
“出千也是玩牌的一环，不爽不要玩。”先寇布完全没有被抓到的窘迫，甩开他的手，把自己藏起来的那张牌又放回牌堆，“洗牌洗牌。”  
“你屁股底下还有一张！”波布兰不饶他，就要把他拉起来。  
“你哪只眼看见了？”  
“你屁股下面那只眼看见了！”  
“闭嘴。”卡介伦的嘴里飘出一句话，眼神冲着吵嚷的几人杀过去。  
尤里安捧着茶盏过来，不由得感叹：“真是岁月静好，世事太平啊。”

菲列特利加推着杨威利从后院过来，在桌边找了个地方安置好他，突然想起什么：“对了，是不是还有一个人没解决？”  
“那位巴格达胥先生我每天都有去送饭哦。”尤里安递茶到杨威利手边，笑容乖巧又可爱。  
杨威利端起茶杯习惯性一嗅，表情略带惊讶。  
“卡介伦先生可真是说一套做一套。”菲利特里加在他旁边的空档坐下，接过尤里安递过来的茶杯，茶香扑面清新怡神，“刀子嘴豆腐心。”  
“先扒皮再抽筋。”杨威利啜着茶，用只有他两边的尤里安和菲列特利加听得见的音量小声嘟囔。


	4. 第⑨回

尤里安想起之两天前杨威利和“双璧”大盗的对话，实在有些抓不到重点。

那天晚上杨威利坐在轮椅上，单手托着腮，看着罗严塔尔半晌，最后还是问米达麦亚：“还有别人知道你们这样跑出来了吗？”

“出门的时候和毕典菲尔特打了个招呼。”米达麦亚似乎在回想出门前的情形。  
“那还好。”杨威利单手托腮姿势不变，听米达麦亚继续说：“然后遇到了法伦海特的副官。”

杨威利沉默着换了一只手托腮。

“还和吉尔菲艾斯的副官打了个招呼。”  
杨威利发出了牙疼般的嘶嘶声，想要翘个二郎腿，疼痛提醒他现在下肢瘫痪。

“哦，还和奥贝斯坦打了个照面。”  
“你干脆说你们出门前发了个通告广而告之算了。”亚典波罗忍住了翻白眼的冲动。这么多人知道他俩的动向，私了这个办法就不能用了。

米达麦亚好好像还想继续数下去，杨威利干脆地换了个话题：“所以你们外出的理由是？”  
罗严塔尔发出了瘆人的笑声：“那个人前阵子赢了一手，兴致一好题诗一首。此诗一出，众人跑了个七七八八。”  
“所以能一路上遇到这么多人。”米达麦亚摇晃着蜂蜜色的头发煞有介事地叹气。  
尤里安好奇得很：“什么诗？能把人都吓跑了？”

罗严塔尔轻嗽一声继而朗声道：“大将南征胆气豪，腰横秋水雁翎刀。”  
“这有什么问题？”亚典波罗馒头啃完了，又从怀里掏出个苹果继续啃。  
罗严塔尔瞟他一眼，继续道：“太平待诏归来日，朕与先生解战袍。”

“我们几个觉得有些危险，就跑出来避避难了。”米达麦亚一边说一边摇头，嘴里还念叨着什么“我是有相好的姑娘”这种话，引得罗严塔尔眼刀一直往他那儿飞。

书馆众人沉默良久，还是杨威利处变不惊先问了：“所以那人身边现在没人了？”

“不，马琳道夫小姐留下了，吉尔菲艾斯跑得慢了点，也被留下了。”米达麦亚刚说完，和罗严塔尔相视一眼，继续说，“奥贝斯坦走到一半折回去了，他说得看着这三个人不要搞出什么名场面。”

杨威利只觉得腿上的疼痛悉数转移到了头上，手托着太阳穴思考对策，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚也不着急，两人凑在一起窃窃私语些什么。

“杨先生，既然话都说到这儿了，我们干脆送你一点。”罗严塔尔的眼神里飘过一丝狡黠，“那个人题这首诗的时候，费沙的‘黑狐’也在场。”  
“放人。”杨威利双手交叉在嘴前，毫不犹豫下达了这个命令。

尤里安对杨威利的决策从无异议，不过少年人终究是好奇心旺盛了点：“先生，你为什么放他们走呢？”  
先寇布手里惦着刚从波布兰手里赢来的钱，凑过来旁听。

“他们的说辞你相信吗？”杨威利两只手捧着茶杯，像极了捧着蜜罐的小熊。

“唔……不太信。”  
“这就是了，只是，他们所说的动机可能是假的，但行为确是真的，既然我们都不是对方的行动目标，交换情报之后就收手即可。”  
“我倒觉得，题诗是真的。”菲列特利加带着若有似无的笑意，和先寇布交换了一个心照不宣的八卦眼神。

卡介伦算账正酣，手边没有适合的草稿纸，亚典波罗不知道从哪儿抽来一大沓单面有字的纸给他，“喏，将就用。”  
翻过来一看，正面印着大大的“追随大主教，救世广慈悲”，下面小子密密麻麻的都是地球教的教义，就是些土地崇拜之类的话，大意是他们的地球之母可求高中求姻缘求子求财。

杨威利抽过一张纸，认出了就是白天在大街上追着他和菲列特利加的那个宗教组织。

“愿望啊，和欲望只一字之隔呢。”他对着万能许愿机一般的传单叹了一口气。  
“也可以说，欲望和愿望也只是一字之隔呢。”菲列特利加从他手里接过纸张，用手指拈了两下，纸质粗糙常见并无不妥。

先寇布懒得思考他们又在打什么哑谜，两手一摊，腆着一张俊脸道：“人如果没有愿望，那和无忧无虑有什么区别呢？”

转天书馆就重新开张了，亚典波罗挑了千响的鞭炮取个开门红，噼里啪啦一通乱炸之后，街坊四里的孩子们都过来捡闷炮回去炸粪坑。

炮声还没消干净，一群地球教徒就跑过来，在硝烟里抗议书馆放鞭污染空气。张着嘴还没吃进去几口硝烟，一阵大风吹过把风尘卷地干干净净。

亚典波罗蹲在门槛上笑得差点掉下来，卡介伦开业忙得不可开交，看他这个蹲闲的样习惯性开口嘲讽他闲得慌不如去洗蜂窝煤。

亚典波罗觉得这是个好主意，一拍脑袋准备往堆煤的地儿去，刚起身就被波布兰拉住了往外走。  
“快快快，对角那条街开了家新的青……”  
“新的什么？我们也一起去看看热闹？”两人话没讲完，菲列特利加推着坐轮椅的杨威利出现了。  
“青……青年会所。”波布兰差点把舌头吞下去。


End file.
